Question: $ D = \left[\begin{array}{rr}0 & 5 \\ 5 & 4\end{array}\right]$ What is $ D^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ D^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}0 & 5 \\ 5 & 4\end{array}\right]$